1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight loss formulation, and more particularly, to a formulation comprising a known combination of herbal extracts to which is added further ingredients to enhance weight loss.
2. Description of Related Art
A product called Weighlevel™ marketed by Sprunk-Jansen A/S contains a mixture of the extracts of four plants that have been used in traditional folk medicine as a weight loss product. The four plants are Lady's Mantle (Alchemilla vulgaris L.), olive leaves (Olea europaea L.), cumin seed (Cuminum cyminum L.), and wild mint (Mentha longiflora L.). Reported studies have demonstrated the efficacy for weight loss of a daily regimen of three 310 mg tablets taken with meals, each tablet containing the following amounts of these plant extracts:                Alchemilla vulgaris—60 mg        Olea europaea—50 mg        Cuminum cyminum—25 mg        Mentha longiflora.—20 mg        
Said, O., et al., “Weight Loss in Animals and Humans Treated with ‘Weighlevel,’ a Combination of Four Medicinal Plants Used in Traditional Arabic and Islamic Medicine,” Evid Based Complement Alternate Med, Vol. 5, pgs. 421-28 (2008) (available at http://ecam.oxfordjournals.org); Said, O., et al., “A Double Blinded-Randomized Clinical Study with ‘Weighlevel,’ a Combination of Four Medicinal Plants Used in Traditional Arabic and Islamic Medicine,” The Open Complementary Medicine Jour., Vol. 2, pgs. 1-6 (2010). (The formulations in both studies also contained 7 mg of Vitamin C and 148 mg of tricalcium phosphate).
However, there appear to be no reports of enhancing the weight loss effects of the tested Weighlevel™ herbal formulation by incorporating other ingredients in combination with extracts of Alchemilla vulgaris, Olea europaea, Cuminum cyminum, and Mentha longiflora. 